emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5258/5259 (31st March 2009)
Plot While Chas broods and Carl worries ahead of the wedding, Lexi can’t contain her excitement. Carl suffers bad news when he's told that both his kids are too unwell to attend the ceremony and his mood worsens as a result. Jimmy picks up on Carl's obvious distaste for the wedding and his questioning uncovers the shocking news that Lexi knows he killed Tom. Jimmy gathers himself and says that nothing matters as long as they love each other, but when Carl hesitates Jimmy realises they’ve got big problems. Carl storms off and arranges a meeting with Chas, leaving the guests waiting at the church. As Lexi reaches the church, Jimmy lies that Carl is feeling unwell and meaning he's running late. Lexi doesn’t buy the lie and worries that her fears are coming true. At the cricket pavilion, Carl works himself into a frenzy and urges Chas to say she loves him and he will call the wedding off. With Carl's revelation still sinking in and thoughts of Paddy, Aaron and even Lexi on her mind, Chas’ head is spinning. Back at the church, Lexi is crushed and tearfully reflects on the possibility that she's lost the love of her life. Elsewhere, Mark visits Faye's house but is beside himself with fear when she isn’t at home. His search is interrupted by a neighbour who informs him that Faye has gone away. Back home, he's relieved to hear that Faye has turned the job down to go abroad and hopes that is the last they will see of her. However, he is niggled by the thought of whether Faye has some grander plan. As if metaphorically ridding her from his mind, Mark shreds Faye's CV. At Butler's, the Sugdens help Victoria to celebrate her birthday. However, she's hurt when Daz confesses that Scarlett is buying their present and he hasn’t had any involvement. When Daz gets himself ready for the wedding Victoria tells him he looks good and there's a moment between them. After promising to leave the celebrations early to spend time with her, Victoria is on cloud nine. Spending the day waiting for him, Victoria grows bored and has to content herself by helping Andy out on the farm. Andy, unaware that Victoria is actually pining for Daz, gives her the go ahead to see Aaron. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Carl King - Tom Lister *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower (Credited as 'Patrick Mower - Rodney Blackstock') *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast *Neighbour - Sheila Vaughan *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton Locations *Ford *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room, kitchen and front garden *The Grange B&B - Lexi's room and guest lounge *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office, living room, kitchen and hallway *Pollard & Pollard - Factory floor *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Unknown street *Unknown house - Front garden *Cricket pavilion Notes *This was an one-hour episode. *In error, Patrick Mower is credited as the character and Rodney Blackstock the actor. *''Run'' by Leona Lewis is used as incidental music during the episode's scenes in which Carl and Lexi marry and celebrations continue outside of the church. *A woman accompanying Dean to the wedding is uncredited despite a couple of lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,680,000 viewers (15th place - joint with Episode 5261 (2nd April 2009)). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes